A Change in the Wind
by bourbon-eyes
Summary: Tanya, Kate and Irina are out hunting when they come across a wolf and a panther. Bella and Leah have left their pack in Washington to form their own in Alaska. Tanya and Kate realize that Bella is their mate they've been searching for. They only drawback is they have to listen to Irina and Leah bicker. This is a Bella/Tanya/Kate pairing. The Cullens do make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

All recognizable characters, etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N**

 _Hey everyone! This is my first time writing ff so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Tanya, Kate and Irina were out hunting when they picked up two unusual animals scents. They decided to follow the scent trail in hopes to feed their hunger and curiosity.

When the Denali's stealthily arrive at the clearing they are shocked by what they see. A large gray wolf growling and pacing the base of a tree. What shocks them even more is the large black panther lounging on a branch above hoarding what appears to be a moose carcass. The wind sharply changes directions, forcing two sets of eyes on the vampires.

Three things happen at once; the wolf lunges and meets Irina halfway with growls and teeth bared, Tanya and Kate's cold hearts swell with warmth that they haven't felt in over a thousand years, and the panther falls out of the tree with the grace of a drunk.

* * *

' _Bella, get the hell down here!_ ' Leah yelled for the umpteenth time. With a chuckle Bella casually replied ' _I'm good up here but thanks for the offer._ ' No words were actually spoken thanks to their telepathic link, courtesy of being in a pack together. This was Bella's new game, hoarding the food just out of Leah's reach and laughing at the hungry wolf's fits. Of course Bella always gave in... eventually. A hungry wolf is reckless, ' _and an idiot_ ' Bella thought to herself. She immediately cringed though, realizing her thoughts easily slipped through the telepathic link. She really needed to work on that. " _What did you just say? I'll show you a reckless idiot wolf if you don't come down here with our dinner!_ "

Leah and Bella continued to go back and forth like this until the change of breeze brought along three unfamiliar scents causing the hair on the backs of their necks to rise. Time seemed to slow down as their eyes snapped to the other side of the clearing and met with three blonde vampires standing like statues. Time began to speed up again for Leah as she raced forward and lunged at what she knew to be the closest vampire to her. They met with an impact that shattered the sound barrier and shook the earth, immediately going for each other's necks.

Bella only partially realized Leah and one of the vampires moving as she stumbled and fell out of the tree. It wasn't from the shock but the need to run over to the two golden eye blondes and ' _and well what Bella? Smile like an idiot and just stare?'_ She huffed as she landed in the snow and lifted her head to where the two women were and panicked. ' _Where are they oh my god where did they go were they even there to begin with did I hit my head?!_ ' was Bella's string of thoughts.

The sounds of the fight all came at once as Bella whipped her head around and saw Leah being pulled off a vampire by a vampire while the vampire Leah was fighting was being pulled back by a vampire. ' _Wait, vampires?_ ' as Bella shook her head, in a complete daze now by the confusing mess she saw before her.

' _What the hell are you doing, Bella?! These are leeches! Get over here and help me!_ ' Leah shouted in Bella's head. Within a split second Bella was pouncing on the vampire holding Leah as Leah raced again and lunged at the other two intruders. Instead of hitting her targets though, she was on the ground in a heap yelping in pain from the electric shocked she just received from an outstretched hand.

"Don't touch the dog" Kate spoke barely above a whisper as she let go of Irina with her other hand and eagerly yet slowly walked towards Tanya who was still pinned by the big cat in the snow. The crunch of snow forced Bella to tear her eyes away from the golden ones beneath her up to meet the golden ones standing above her. Her heart was racing and she was suddenly feeling far too hot to have that much fur on but her gaze never wavered. That is of course only to look back down to the other set of golden eyes beneath her again, and then back up.

"My mate is a cat."

" _Our_ mate is a shifter, Kate." Tanya said in a quiet breathless whisper.

"Okay _our_ mate is a big cat." Kate said in awe as Tanya and Bella began to stand up.

"You have got to be kidding me." Irina said has she rolled her eyes and looked away from her sisters. She shook off her jacket, tossing it onto the now nude and very human wolf shifter still laying on the ground who was groaning and swearing. "For the record, I would have kicked your ass." and with that Irina turned and began running back to her coven's house confused by the strange turn her day took but also feeling a sense of joy.

* * *

"Where's Kate and Tanya? What happened? Are you okay?" Carmen asked quickly with slight worry in her voice. The sisters never returned home separately from a hunt. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." This seemed to make Carmen worry more. Eleazar, who had overheard the small exchanged rushed downstairs to his wife's side and quickly asked Irina "Has something gone wrong?" The small smirk that worked it's way onto Irina's face confused the couple but they quickly moved outside once they heard the arrival of Tanya and Kate. "Is everything alright?" Carmen asked the blondes, quickly scanning them to look for any damage but coming up short.

"Everything is fine."

"More than fine."

"Perfect really."

"Yeah totally perfect."

"We'll explain everything inside" Tanya spoke and quickly moved into the house with Kate by her side. The small group sat down in the den waiting patiently for Kate or Tanya to begin speaking yet they seemed content to sit there beaming at each other. Irina became impatient when clearing her throat didn't grab her sister's attention ' _seriously, you would think they'd get tired of staring like lovesick puppies after a thousand years_ '. Her thoughts dragged on as she turned to look at Carmen and Eleazar who seemed just as impatient as she was. With a dramatic sigh Irina stated "Our love birds have found their mate." Carmen gasped and Eleazar smiled broadly. "That's fantastic news!" and "Congratulations!" were shouted in unison as they jumped from their seats to hug the other couple.

Irina stood back as she watched the celebratory hugs. She was genuinely happy for her sisters. She thought back to over a thousand years ago when they were all changed by their 'mother' Sasha. Irina was jealous of her sisters in her early years. She didn't understand their immediate bond and even wished once upon a time that she could be the missing link they spoke of. Later she even wished they'd stop speaking about their missing mate, being jealous that they had each other already while she was alone. That changed though when they decided they would actively search for their mate which also gave Irina the opportunity to find her own. Of course the tales of succubi are legendary but for Irina and her sisters it was an ugly red smudge in their past. They became ravenous and more bloodthirsty than they thought possible during these times. Eventually they stopped their hunting, realizing they felt more hollow than before. They turned to a 'vegetarian' diet inspired by an old friend of theirs, "a sick joke" Kate would always say.

Carmen and Eleazar were intrigued by this new diet and opted to stay with the Denali's creating the second largest coven if you weren't counting the Volturi. They truly bonded too, Carmen and Eleazar were the stability and friendship the sisters needed coming out of their dark times. They became a close-knit family unit and a force to be reckoned with. The Volturi avoided them and the majority of the Cullen's were clearly jealous whenever they visited. This thought made Irina chuckle and brought her back to the present. She began laughing as she pushed herself in between Kate and Tanya wrapping her arms around them. "Rosalie is going to die when I tell her you two are mated to a werecat!" Question's began flying out of Carmen's mouth but Tanya silenced the room as Kate reached over and rested her hand on Tanya's knee.

"Her name is Bella and she's _not_ a werecat. She's a," "Black panther" Kate cut in excitedly. "Shifter." Tanya finished. Eleazar's eyes lit up. "Panther shifters are extremely rare, even more so than the animal itself. In fact I've never heard of a panther shifter in North America." Eleazar continued to mutter to himself about the rarity as Carmen warmly smiled and said "When do we get to meet her?" "Soon" Kate began, "we found each other while she was shifted and well…" Kate threw a sly smile to Tanya and continued "shifters don't shift back into clothes." Tanya laughed and added "Bella said she was going to grab some clothes and meet us here. Oh don't look at me like that Carmen. We didn't lose our mate, she feels the same pull we do." Eleazar hummed in recognition "Yes the imprinting bond. It's said shifter's imprint on their mate at first site. It's the equivalent of a mating bond for vampires." The coven continued talking for a few moments before they headed outside to wait for Bella to arrive.

"You forgot to mention the dog" Irina commented with disdain in her voice. "Dog?" Carmen questioned. "Yeah, seems my sister's new kitten is running with a puppy." "Irina" Kate warned with a chuckle, not wanting to upset Tanya. "Leah is Bella's pack. She's a wolf shifter and is welcome here just as Bella is. So everyone play nice" Tanya said in her coven leader voice, raising a brow at each of her coven members including Kate who didn't take to kindly to having Irina attacked. Before Irina could comment back two figures appeared at the tree line.

* * *

Bella was nervous. She was over the moon excited but very nervous. She never thought she would find her imprint let alone find two! Her whole life she felt like an outcast being a cat shifter in a dog shifters world and never living up to expectations. Yet there were two beautiful women waiting for her. They wanted her and that was a feeling Bella never felt before. She understood they were vampire's ' _Leah has made a bloodsucker or leech comment every five seconds since we left to change_ ' but that didn't bother her. She grew up with a wolf pack who's sole purpose was to fight vampires but that never meant anything to Bella. She never felt the same hatred they did seeing as both species were supernatural and should work together instead of tearing each other apart. Of course that opinion never went over well with the pack and she was eventually shunned for not following orders. She knew that they were just waiting for a reason to get rid of her. When she did leave Leah abandoned the pack to join Bella, not liking being the only female left surrounded by angry, smelly, teenage boys. Bella knew Leah's position on vampires but Leah felt Bella's imprint through their link and knew she couldn't argue with it. Either Leah could lose her only friend and pack member or accept the crazy turn her life just took. She wouldn't abandoned Bella but she didn't have to be nice.

That leaves them where they are now: standing at the tree line staring at a group of vampires. Vampires who could easily kill them as Leah kept muttering but Bella knew that wouldn't happen. Two of those vampires were her mates and deep down she knew they would never let anything bad happen to her and Bella promised she would never let anything bad happen to Leah. ' _Well except that time like an hour ago when she was attacked by a vampire_ ' but Bella shrugged. Only good things came out of that situation.

Bella took a deep breath and looked up to meet her mates eyes and she suddenly felt calm, warm and no longer nervous. She belonged with them. She must not have realized how long she was staring because Leah brushed passed her with a huff and bumped her shoulder roughly while muttering something about "stupid imprints". The move got Bella into motion and she began to confidently stride forward, eyes only for the two stunning blondes waiting for her.

"Fuck" Kate muttered. Carmen's head shook slightly as she quickly shared a look with her husband. ' _This should be interesting_ ' she thought. Bella was striding forward having already passed Leah with the grace and hunger only a feline could manage. She decided to wear her dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of boots, a white tee with a red plaid button down. She opted to roll her sleeves up to her elbows and keep the plaid unbuttoned. In her opinion she looked hot. She asked Leah's opinion and received an eyeroll but from the way her mates golden eyes were roaming over her she knew she made the right decision.

Within moments Bella stood in front of Tanya and Kate with Leah trailing behind her. Before Bella could blink she was enveloped in her mates embraces and in that moment she decided she never wanted to let go. Bella instinctively pressed her face into Kate's neck and breathed in and let out a gentle purr. She then turned and gently held Tanya's cool face in her hands before resting their foreheads together. While the new mates had their intimate moment Carmen spoke.

"You must be Leah, Bella's friend?"

"And you must be a leech."

"Look, we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other so you better watch your mouth mutt" Irina cut in quickly.

"Or what? You'll eat me? I know your type. You think hunting animals makes you above other leeches but you're all the same."

"Think what you want but don't turn something my sister's have been waiting for over a thousand years into a bitch fest."

"Fine but keep your fangs to yourself."

"Deal."

"Well then" Carmen began, "My name is Carmen and this is my husband Eleazar. I'm assuming you've already met Irina, Kate and Tanya."

Leah's only reply was to cross her arms and turn her head away.

By then Bella was being led over to the rest of the Denalis to be introduced.

"Carmen, Eleazar, this is Bella" said Tanya who was holding Bella's hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you Bella" Eleazar greeted with a warm smile. His hand was holding his wife's hip, more so holding his wife back from pulling Bella into a hug. The last thing he wanted was to upset Bella, Tanya or Kate in anyway who clearly did not want to let go of each other. Bella smiled at the couple, "It's good to meet you."

Kate, who had slipped her hand under Bella's arm to hold her bicep turned them slightly towards her other sister. "This is Irina, our sister." Bella got the feeling Irina was sizing her up ' _probably a sibling thing right?_ ' she asked herself. Before Bella could greet Irina the woman before her gave a curt nod and simply said "Welcome to the family." "Thank you" was Bella's only reply.

Before silence could encase the group Carmen clapped her hands together "If you girls are hungry we can start lunch?" "I'm down" was Leah's quick reply and began following Carmen, Eleazar and Irina into the large house. With shared smiles the new couple trailed behind, too enamored to notice the bickering beginning between Leah and Irina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

All recognizable characters, etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N**

 _I just wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. Enjoy!_

* * *

Lunch went as well as expected with five vampires hovering over the shifters. Bella of course didn't mind but Leah's behavior reminded her of a feral dog. Irina didn't help the situation of course, they were constantly butting heads and throwing insults at each other. When Irina was tired of their games she excused herself explaining she needed to hunt since her earlier meal was "foul" as she petulantly glared at Leah. Throughout Bella's lunch she talked gently with Kate and Tanya. They asked one another general questions and shared glances. Once Bella was finished Carmen quickly grabbed her dishes with a bright smile and suggested they go to the den to talk. Bella faintly registered Leah's astounded "You're just going to leave me here with them?" as Tanya and Kate led her away.

* * *

"You said you and Leah are from Washington?" Tanya asked Bella as she leaned into Bella's side on the couch. Bella's arm was around Tanya's shoulders while Kate was lounging on the arm of the couch with her arms wrapped around Bella's middle pulling her back into her.

"Yeah Forks, Washington. Small rainy town. It's in the Olympic Peninsula."

"Yes we're familiar with the area. We have cousins there actually."

"Cousins?"

"Not exactly. They are another large vampire coven like us. My sister's and I have known the coven leader Carlisle for quite some time."

"They've never mentioned a pack of shifters though" Kate tagged on.

"Wait, you know the Cullens?"

"And _you_ know the Cullens?" Tanya asked with eyebrows raised. She was curious as to why Carlisle never mentioned the shifters.

"Kind of. We've only heard stories about them, never actually seen them. There's a treaty line the Cullens are forbidden to cross and the pack doesn't really leave the reservation."

"Well enough about the Cullens and the La Push pack; I want to talk about you Bella."

Kate shifted her hold and brushed her lips behind Bella's ear.

"This doesn't frighten you hmm?" Kate purred "Having imprinted on _two_ vampires?"

"No" Bella replied in a low voice noticing the immediate change in the atmosphere.

Tanya, who was now facing the two said "I've seen many things in my life but this," now closely poised over Bella and Kate "being mated to the both of you is the most extraordinary occurrences in the existence of this world."

Bella felt Kate's lips move lower towards her neck causing Bella to let out a small purr. Gazing into Tanya's eyes she noticed they were darker than before. Bella felt too warm again and her only logical thought was to pull Tanya's cool body on top of hers to satiate her need. Of course this was an opportune time for Leah to come storming in fuming as if she was the devil herself.

"Stop whatever the fuck you're doing, Bella! These leeches know those Cullens!" she shouted. Bella had jumped up and was pushing against Leah's chest trying to back her up from her mates. She could feel Leah's form shaking underneath her hands and knew she had a real problem to deal with. "Calm down." Bella said calmly through a clenched jaw. "Back off!" Leah shouted over Bella's shoulder "I heard the other one talking on the phone when she came back. She was talking to a Rosalie and I _know_ it's one of those bloodsuckers in Forks!"

"Stop Leah. Listen to me."

"No! You listen to me! For all we know these leeches could be the ones that attacked the tribe." Leah was struggling against Bella's strong grip now, more angry at Bella for not caring.

"They weren't the vampires that did that. They _wouldn't_ do that. All they've been is welcoming to the both of us."

"It's a trick!"

"No it's not. You've felt my imprint." By now Bella almost had Leah out the front door. Once outside Bella's grip loosened and Leah shoved her hands away.

"Why did you have to imprint on two leeches, Bella?" Leah asked in an accusatory tone.

Realization chimed in Bella's head. Leah was jealous, hurt, upset and probably feeling a lot of other things. Bella was the only one in Leah's corner when she had first shifted knowing the girl would need it. The pack was already mad about having Bella around and the last thing they wanted was the brooding eighteen year old Leah yelling at them in their heads. Of course Sam's thoughts would hurt the still heartbroken Leah. Of course she would lash out and push away everyone around her.

Bella slowly approached the no longer shaking Leah.

"We're still a pack Leah. You're my friend and I don't want to upset you but you need to see reason here. I get that you're hurt and I'm sure this isn't easy for you but I can't let you treat my mates or their coven like this."

"So that's it then? You choose them over your own pack?"

"You know there's no choice for me. It's yours to stay or go."

Leah paced back and forth in front of Bella, shaking her head a scoffing everyone once in awhile. Bella stood still watching, arms folding and a stance that meant she wasn't backing down. "Will I see you back at the cabin?" Leah asked. "Of course." Bella said, relaxing her stance. With that Leah turned and started jogging only to shift into her wolf within a few seconds. Bella felt a hand on her lower back and a soft "Everything alright?" from Kate before turning around and gently smiling at her.

* * *

"Wait so you're how old?" Bella asked laughing and looking between her two blondes. Tanya gently swatted Bella's thigh before replying with laughter of her own. "I'm not exactly sure, calendars were not popular back then. We're all around a thousand years old aside from Carmen and Eleazar."

"Awe and you're just a kitten!" Kate laughed out.

"I'm nineteen! Does this body look like a kitten to you?" Bella asked still laughing, waving her hand down to showcase herself.

"Definitely not but that's like three cat years which is still a kitten for cats like you" Kate said smugly.

"I'm sure we can all agree that Bella is quite young compared to us but nothing we can't handle. Isn't that right Kate?"

"Oh I'm sure kittens can't be that hard to han," but Kate was cut off by Bella who now had Kate pinned beneath her, arms pinned above her head and Bella straddling her thighs.  
"Not hard to handle?" Bella asked with a smirk and a quirked brow.

Kate looked up at Bella with a grin. ' _That's hot_ ' she thought, ' _really hot_ ' after noticing Bella's biceps flex in her white shirt. Within a second Kate's hands were no longer pinned by Bella's and instead gripping her biceps. "I take it back. Definitely hard to handle." Kate said as she squeezed them as Bella flexed again and laughed.

"In all seriousness I feel like there's some important things we need to talk about." Bella said diplomatically as she slid off Kate and helped her into a sitting position once again. "Yes I agree" Tanya said clapping her hands together "There are many things to discuss regarding our new relationship and I'm positive we have an abundance of time to get to know each other more intimately later" she finished eyeing Kate.

"I'm going to keep staying at the cabin with Leah." Bella held up her hand to stop whatever was about to be said and continued, "I know it's customary for imprints to move in and do all that stuff and I'm sure it's the same with vampires but I can't leave Leah. Also," Bella said quickly "I'm not one for U-Hauling." Both vampires chuckled before agreeing quickly, eager to comply with anything their mate wanted. "I'd still like to see you both often like probably every day type of often." "We wouldn't have it any other way" Tanya said happily and Kate added "I don't think I'd survive if I couldn't." Bella smiled but it fell quickly, not wanting to insult her mates. "It's pretty obvious there's bad blood between Leah and Irina. Leah bitches a lot but she's like my family. If I can get her to chill with the 'leech' and 'bloodsucker' comments do you think you can get Irina to maybe not rile her up more?" "Of course Bella. Kate and I will talk to Irina tonight." Kate nodded in agreement. "Okay well I guess that's it for now" Bella shrugged before adding, "I do have a question for the both of you though."

"You can ask us anything."

"Your eyes?"

"Yup, got two of 'em right here kitten." Kate joked.

"I mean earlier, they got darker, like noticeably darker."

Tanya hummed in understanding. "Yes, I suppose that did happen."

Bella looked between her mates waiting for one of them to explain. When that didn't happen she sighed with a small smile and asked "Why do they do that?"

"They get lighter when we feed and darker when we don't." Tanya answered simply.

"So… you're saying you were hungry?"

"Well we didn't eat you in the clearing now did we? Our meal got canceled" said Kate.

Bella felt like she was missing something and from the glint in her mates' eyes she was being toyed with. Then it all clicked in her head.

"You were hungry…?"

Tanya hummed again but this time in agreement.

"For me."

Kate threw her arms up in the air and shouted like a game show host "We have a winner ladies and gentlemen!"

All three of them laughed together and Kate winked "Get used to it kitten."

The three mates continued to talk late into the night but the conversation slowed when Bella started yawning. "It's late and I should start heading back home." "If you're too tired you can always stay in our nice big comfy warm bed?" "Ha ha Kate. Tempting but I think it's a little soon for rule breaking, no?" "Rules you set kitten. I think you're allowed to break them." Tanya started to stand up and offered Bella her hand, "We'll walk you out, Bella" she said in a warmly. Tanya wasn't pleased with her mate leaving but she would respect Bella's wishes and was happy to have her company at all. 'Plus I have my other mate to keep me company while Bella was away so it's not _too_ bad' she mused.

Once at the front door Kate pulled Bella into a tight hug, burrowing her nose in her hair before whispering "Sleep tight kitten. I'll see you tomorrow." Once Kate let go of Bella she quickly turned to Tanya and pulled her into a hug, one hand gently holding Tanya's head against her collarbone. "This is the best day of my life" Bella said while resting her chin on Tanya's head and looking at Kate. Tanya lifted her head up and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck, "There will be so many more my Bella." Tanya quickly pecked Bella's cheek, not wanting to linger. Once out of Tanya's arms Bella bent down and unlaced her boots before slipping out of them. She then tied the laces together before hanging them around her neck. Her mates looked at her quizzically before she explained with a shy smile "They're my favorite pair." Kate ran into the house but was back in the blink of an eye holding Bella's button down. "Hang on to it for me. I don't want to ruin it." and then Bella was running towards the trees. Mid-way she jumped in the air and swiftly shifted into her panther disappearing into the dark forest.

"Hot damn I need a cold shower." Kate said looking at the tree line.

"And to feed. Let's go."

* * *

Bella was on cloud nine. She was running wild and fast through the trees trying to burn off the sudden burst of energy she had. Her mind kept replaying the day's events over and over again.

' _Could you maybe cool it with the spastic slideshow?_ '

' _Leah?! Shit I'm sorry I didn't know you were shifted._ '

' _Figures._ ' Bella could hear the eye roll in Leah's response.

' _Where are you?_ '

' _Not far out from the cabin._ '

' _I'll be there in a few minutes. Meet me?_ '

All Bella could hear was a grunt but took that as Leah complying.

"Took you long enough." Leah sounded annoyed as Bella approached the cabin. They had found the old hunting cabin while running through Alaska a month prior. They never planned to settle in Alaska but the abandoned cabin was perfect for them. The cabin itself was far from nice but it was isolated enough that they'd never have to worry about hiding who they were. The shifters never had to worry about keeping warm thanks to their high body temperatures and food was never an issue with their inner animals. Surviving out there had come easy to the girls.

Bella brushed past Leah, bumping the door open. She was still shifted and would rather be dressed to have this conversation. After a moment Bella walked back out the door and sat down next to Leah on the front steps. They were quiet for a while, both tired from the eventful day they had and content to feel at 'home' again. But Bella knew this couldn't be her home forever, not when she found it in two wonderful women.

"Leah…"

"I don't get it. I didn't even know it was possible to imprint on vampires."

"I mean, they're technically people. Like us you know? We're technically people too."

"We don't eat people."

"They don't _eat_ people Leah."

Leah scoffed, "how do you know that's really true? They could have fed from humans a month ago for all we know."

"They haven't drank human blood in a long time."

"And drinking from animals is any better? You're an animal too Bella!"

"Why are you trying to pick a fight? Why can't you understand they aren't like other vampires? Is it so hard to believe that people aren't their stereotypes? Look at us, are we like other shifters Leah?"

Leah stayed silent, looking away from Bella.

"I get you're mad but you just… just let it go okay? We're not in Forks anymore so why are you still listening to what the Elder's said?"

"Jesus have you asked enough questions yet?" Leah snapped.

Bella shook her head and stood up. "We can talk about why you freaked the hell out today when you're ready. I'm going to get some sleep."

Bella had slipped into bed when Leah came in. She sat on her bed and rested her head in her hands before quietly speaking, "I'm happy for you. For finding your imprint, _imprints_." Bella looked over at Leah before rolling on her back "Thanks. Night, Leah." Bella was still excited but she wanted to get some sleep. Sleeping made time go by quicker and the faster time passed the sooner she'd get to see her mates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

All recognizable characters, etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N**

 _I worked on writing more dialog and making the chapter a bit longer. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!_

* * *

Leah woke up first. She didn't get much sleep due to her nightmares. She dreamed of her father dying, of Seth choosing Sam's side over hers, of anything that hurt her. She looked over at Bella who was still sleeping. It was still dark out, ' _She'll probably wake up early to see her imprints'_ Leah thought and with that she quietly got out of bed, dressed and headed outside. ' _I can't shift. I need to clear my head and I can't do that with Bella in it_.' Leah walked along a frozen stream watching her breath come out in puffs from the cold. She thought about Sam, remembering how they were happy together and then he just disappeared. When he came back he was so different. He told the elder member's of the tribe what happened to him, how he shifted into a wolf. Everyone in La Push knew the story of the Cold Ones and how they attacked the Quileute tribe over a hundred years before. They knew the legends of the tribe warriors entering the spirit world and communicating with the animals and they knew those same warriors shifted into wolves for the first time during the attack to defend the tribe. It was common Quileute knowledge that the last surviving wolf killed a Cold One, and the other two monsters he was traveling with fled.

This story was passed down for generations and never changing but the older it got the more people chose not to believe it. But Sam came back and he shifted in front of everyone. No one could deny what they saw. Leah tried talking with him, he was her boyfriend after all but he pushed her away. He avoided her as the tribe elders worshipped him, 'I've never felt so unwanted' Leah thought. More boys on the reservation started shifting and Sam was their Alpha. He sauntered around like he owned the world but Leah still loved him. Charlie Swan, Bella's father and her dads close friend convinced the tribe elders to let Bella join the pack, revealing she was a shifter as well. Leah remembered the packs anger when they found out a _girl_ was joining them, let alone a _cat_ but the elders thought it was wise, more boys were shifting which meant Cold Ones were close. The shifters were made aware of the treaty made between their ancestors and a group of Cold Ones called the Cullens. They were shown the treaty line, the Cullens were never to pass this and they were never to harm a human or else. The shifters knew the Cullens were back and obsessed over killing them if they ever came near the reservation or crossed the treaty line.

Everything changed again when Leah's cousin Emily came to visit. One shared look with Sam and they were saying they were in love. That made Leah's blood boil and before she knew it she had shifted too. The shock caused her dad to have a heart attack, killing him. Seth, her younger brother panicked from what happened and shifted too. Everything was too much for Leah and she ran, she ran for days.

Leah wiped her eyes absentmindedly not even realizing she was crying as she went through her memories, still walking along the frozen stream.  
"We need to talk."

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me."

"I wasn't exactly sneaking."

Leah glared at Bella, clearly not happy about being intruded upon.

"You're thinking about them again."

"I'm not."

"You're crying."

"No I'm not!"

"Okaaay… but we do need to talk so lying won't help."

"We have nothing to talk about. You found your imprint, _imprints_. In two leeches" Leah spit out.

"Call them leeches or bloodsuckers on more time and I'll put you in a chokehold" Bella said in a serious voice.

"Ha! Like you could. I'll knock you on your ass."

They stared at each other for a moment before Bella sighed "Look Leah, I don't want to fight. I know all of this is hard for you and that's why I really want us to talk about it."

Leah knew this is important. After she ran when she first shifted Bella was the one who went after her. Bella helped her calm down and come home. Bella stuck by Leah's side when Seth wouldn't. Bella was like her sister, she was her friend and now her only family so she sat down on a fallen log and gave out a quiet "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday… and today. I know the Cullens weren't the ones to attack my ancestors, I don't know why I said that. I don't know, I guess this has all been too real. Real vampires. I've never seen one before. They're so _normal_ like us. Well the not evil red eye ones I'm guessing. And I'm okay with your imprint, really. I respect it as a pack and as a friend. I don't hate them, the Denali's. It was nice to actually eat cooked food. They seem okay except when they stare and... except the other blonde. What the hell is her problem?!"

Bella tried to absorb the one-eighty from Leah. She knew Leah was more open than the guys on the reservation were and she guessed the way passed Leah's walls was through her stomach. ' _Typical_ ' Bella thought with a chuckle. She still thought that they should talk about Sam, Seth and Leah's dad but Bella knew that was hard for Leah. If she was willing to spill all of this out it meant she didn't want to broach the other subject, probably trying to distract Bella. But this was still good, it was an improvement for Leah to step out of that toxic mentality against other supernatural beings that the La Push pack was so fond of. Bella was always disgusted in how brainwashed they were ' _Correction, still are_.'

"You're her problem Leah. Learn to be nice."

"Nice? She attacked me! Us!"

"From what I remember you went after her first. That doesn't matter. Just try to be nice to her, yeah?"

"I'm not going to be nice to her. I'll be polite with the others but she's a real bitch."

"Leah!"

"I promise not to attack her?"

"Why does that sound like a question?"

"Because it's a compromise?"

"And why does that sound like a question too? Come on Leah!"

"Fine!, I'll be like, I don't know. More chill?"

"More chill? You know what? I'll take it."

Bella held out her hand for Leah to grab, pulling her up from the log. "I'd like for you to go over there with me today. Get to know them better." ' _Also a distraction might help you not think about Sam and your family for now_.'

"And what am I going to do there? Watch you coo all over your girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends?"

"'Mates is a little archaic, no?"

"I like girlfriends" Bell said with a goofy smile.

"Okay you big gay. You can go. I'll find better things to do."

"I don't know… Carmen seemed really excited to test her cooking skills on you."

"You think she'd cook again? It was pretty awesome eating cooked meat."

"Probably" Bella shrugged. She hooked Leah with that one.

"Okay, fine. But don't leave me hanging with a bunch of lee- vamps all day." Leah corrected.

"Deal. Come on, let's head over there."

"Wait, they're awake right? I don't want to piss them off. Don't want your girlfriends biting us."

"They don't sleep." Bella deadpanned. She thought Leah knew that. ' _Maybe the Elders don't know everything after all_.'

"No shit? That's freaky."

"Okay well you can talk to them more about their freaky habits _once_ we're there. Let's go" Bella's patience was waning. She really wanted to see her girlfriends. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Do we knock?"

"I think they already know we're here."

"Yeah but like, you can't just walk in."

"True. Okay I'll knock."

Right as Bella raised her first to knock on the front door it swung open to reveal all of the Denali coven standing behind it. All of them looking excited except Irina who looked annoyed and indifferent.

"Now that's creepy" Leah whispered.

"Shut your face" Bella whispered back.

"So are we just going to stare or…?" Leah questioned everyone.

"Right! Yes, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Please, come in" Tanya jumped into action, backing away from the door to allow the two shifters through. Bella immediately wrapped her arms around Kate and Tanya, squeezing tightly. "Whoa, strong grip" Kate said. "It's great to see you Bella" Tanya added.

"Not to intrude or anything but I was thinking breakfast might be cool." Leah piped up from the other side of the group hug.

"I was thinking eggs or maybe pancakes?" Carmen said excitedly.

"Or both?"

"Really Leah?" Bella asked in a voice that commanded Leah to shut up.

"What? We both need to eat."

"It's no problem Bella. I ran to the store yesterday evening when Leah left assuming you would be back. We're fully stocked for two shifters."

"Great. Do you have sausage?" Leah cut in, brushing past Bella to follow Eleazar and Carmen into the large kitchen. With Carmen's nod Leah continued eagerly "Do you have bacon too?"

"She'll empty your kitchen if you let her" Bella said, still holding onto Kate and Tanya before continuing

"I don't want to let go."

"That's kind of a thing, mates and all" replied Kate.

"Yeah about that. But lets talk after food. I'm starving" then Bella was heading into the kitchen where the sounds and smells of cooking were starting.

"She's different." Irina stated. She was standing with her arms crossed watching Bella's retreating form. Kate slung an arm over Irina's shoulder "For sure."

"This would be a completely different experience if she was a vampire. Is it hard for you two?"

"It's not hard but it's also not very easy. She _is_ different. This whole thing is different from my experience with Kate. The distance is difficult but I'm lucky I have Kate" Tanya answered Irina while slipping under Kate's other arm.

"I just thought we'd all have fu-"

"Kate!"

"Okay, okay!" Kate said as she threw her arms in the air before walking into the kitchen. Tanya shook her head laughing "She is truly insatiable."

"We're all quite aware, too aware. What happened to keeping it down? Eleazar and Carmen can manage. No reason you two can't. You're not the only ones with vampire hearing." Instead of replying to Irina, Tanya followed Kate into the kitchen and Irina mumbled something about manners before opting to do something else than fawn over the shifters.

"Can vampire's eat food, like human food that isn't humans?" Leah asked Eleazar. They had been going back and forth asking each other questions all breakfast.

"Technically, yes but we gain no nutritional benefits and it can be hard to keep in our systems."

"So you puke it up?"

"Unfortunately. Food does not smell bad to us but it's difficult to enjoy."

"Why does Carmen cook then?"

"Carmen cooks because it's an art and many of her creations-" "Many?" Carmen interrupted. " _All_ of her creations are beautiful, we just don't like to eat them." Eleazar corrected. "This gives her the opportunity to test if they taste great as well."

"Well breakfast has been good and lunch yesterday was good too. Thanks Carmen." Bella said and Leah nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah thank you."

"Eleazar, would you clean up for me? Irina and I have plans soon." Carmen asked her husband.

"Of course. Leah would you help me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Leah watched Bella and her girlfriends walk away leaving her again with a vampire. ' _Eleazar isn't too bad. He's pretty cool. Maybe he knows more stuff about supernatural's?_ '

* * *

"I talked to Leah this morning. I think she's okay right now so there shouldn't be any freak outs."

"Or interruptions" Kate grumbled.

"The both of us spoke to Irina last night. She though it was best that she keep some distance for now. Allow Leah to become more comfortable around the rest of us first."

"I don't want Irina to feel kicked out though. You're her family, Leah is just a guest. Plus Leah needs to control herself a bit more."

"Bella, it was Irina's idea to create some distance and Leah isn't 'just a guest'. She's your family, yes? You're our mate and just like you're welcome, so is your family."

"I appreciate that you guys are so open and understanding which kind of leads me to my next point."

"It sounds like you're trying to butter us up" Kate said.

"Is it working?"

"I could think of other things that would help."

"Bella, what is it you'd like to talk about?" Tanya interrupted before they got sidetracked.

"Okay right. So this 'mate' thing, I mean we're mates and it's really great but the term might by a little archaic or animalistic don't you think? And yeah I know I'm like part animal but it just seems like it shouldn't be the _only_ term we use."

"Wait, did you call us old?"

"What?! No god no that's not what I meant! I meant it's just-"

"Relax kitten I was messing around with you. Those traits do sum me up pretty accurately so I'll give you that."

Tanya gave Kate a humorous look, "I think I understand what you're saying Bella. While imprinting has the same outcome as mating the term 'mate' may be a bit vampire exclusive?"

"Yeah exactly! I don't mind it but it might be nice to switch it up you know? Like maybe I can call you my girlfriends or something?"

"Girlfriends…? Girlfriends." Kate tested.

"I think I'd like calling you that. Bella Swan is my girlfriend" Tanya smiled.

"It's a little weird to call you my girlfriend though, Tanya" Kate said, looking over at Tanya with a crinkled nose.

"How about we all use mate, imprint and girlfriend interchangeably? That way everything gets covered and switched up."

"I quite like that idea Bella."

"Yeah I'm cool with it" Kate agreed.

They talked for the rest of the morning only taking a break when Bella got up to see how Leah was doing and to grab a glass of water.

"You're worried about Bella's age. I can tell."

"We're old Kate, _archaic_. Bella is nineteen. That doesn't bother you?"

"We were changed in our twenties, at least I think we were. We're frozen in time and maybe physically a few years apart. Bella seems okay about it."

"Maybe we should talk to her about it. One day she will grow old and we will still be stuck. We can't change her into a vampire even if she wanted us to."

"Whoa way to be a mood killer babe."

"Kate, please. Don't these things worry you? For all we know this is the first time a shifter and a vampire have mated and imprinted on each other. There's nothing for us to refer to."

"It's got me a little worked up mostly. It's been a long time since I've had to fight my instincts. We'll talk to Bella about it later." Tanya nodded but still had a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, stop that." Kate said as she held Tanya's face in one of her hands. She leaned in and gently kissed her. "Don't stress Tanya. We'll figure this out. All of us."

Bella walked through the house looking for Leah who was in Eleazar's study speaking with him. She gently knocked on the door frame but she knew they already heard her arrival.

"Would you like to join us Bella?" Eleazar asked.

"No thanks. Just wanted to see Leah for a minute."

"No worries Bella. I'm good."

Bella nodded her head and turned around to head to the kitchen. ' _Never though I'd see Leah having an intellectual conversation with a vampire but I guess there's a first time for everything._ ' She leaned against the kitchen counter with a glass of water, ' _I went from single Bella to dating two hot blondes Bella. They're my imprints, my girlfriends._ ' "Whoa" she said aloud. With a goofy smile she headed back to Kate and Tanya.

* * *

"They created the vampire law and enforce it essentially" Eleazar said to Leah.

"You have laws? Like police laws?"

"There is a handful of them, mostly making sure we don't expose ourselves to humans. The Volturi are tricky though and difficult to deal with."

"What's stopping a group of vampires from overtaking them?"

"The Volturi Guard. It's a group of powerful vampires, all possess unique abilities that allow them to easily handle situations. You've already come into contact with a vampiric ability. I heard Kate shocked you in the clearing yesterday. Her electric shock can be extremely devastating if needed and its something the Volturi has sought after before."

"So this whole guard has abilities like Kate's? Why don't they just take over then? How many are there?"

"It's not so simple see, one of the Volturi Guard members has the ability to manipulate relationships. None of the members can leave or go against the leaders because of her power binding them."

"That's… intense. I'm glad they aren't on this continent then. How do you know so much about them?"

"I used to be one. I have the ability to sense other's gifts. It was my duty to recruit vampires with special abilities. I didn't agree with many of their methods and after I met Carmen I decided to leave."

"And they just let you leave? Just like that? No 'blood in, blood out'?"

"In my case no but they saw no threat in me leaving and allowed me to go."

"Wow. Okay I have so many questions."

"As do I, Leah. Do you mind telling me about shifters? I've never met one before and it would be great to gain new knowledge."

"Sure but I only know about the shifter pack I came from in La Push and I haven't been a shifter for long. I mean I just started shifting a few years back."

"Well start by how you shift, and how many are in that pack?"

Leah and Eleazar continued to talk into the evening until Leah's stomach starting growling. She excused herself to find Bella figuring if she was hungry then Bella would be too. Walking through the large house Leah thought back to her conversations with Eleazar. ' _So he was part of some super freaky vampire club but isn't anymore. Oh! And he has a special ability and Kate has one. I wonder if the others have any? I should have asked._ ' Leah walked into the den where she assumed Bella would be but it was empty. She stood in the entrance for a moment before turning around.

"Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with you!" Leah yelled.

"First of all, you need to relax. Second of all, they're upstairs. Probably having a _bite_ to eat" Irina said to Leah. She was clearly amused with the frightened and now fuming shifter.

"Bite?"

"Are you a big dumb dog? That's what I said."

Irina was now blocking Leah from moving down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Leave them be mutt. Don't you think they deserve some time alone without you interrupting them?" Irina said in a low voice.

Leah never replied and instead pushed against Irina trying to get past her. She was shaking now, angry that she had to deal with Irina and irrationally scared for Bella. Eleazar's stories of the Volturi and Kate's powers got to her but it was the unknown that frightened her the most. She feared for Bella's life. Leah knew she was about to shift and then she would be able to get past Irina but right before it happened she felt a cold arm pull her back into the den. She stumbled back to see Tanya standing before her and Kate pulling Irina down the hallway. "Are you okay Leah?" was heard but all she could do was stumble back against the opposite wall. Bella came bounding through towards Leah, "Leah, what happened? Hey calm down." Leah's shaking was already subsiding and she was standing upright again. Bella was turned talking to Tanya when she looked back over and she realized what happened. "She did it on purpose" Leah said.

"Kate and I heard Leah yelling, that's why we ran back inside."

"No I'm glad you did. She was probably a half second away from shifting from the looks of it."

"She said you were upstairs" Leah said out of breath. Still recovering from her almost shift.

"We were outside, Leah."

"She said you were upstairs having a _bite_ to eat."

"She must have lied to you. I'm sorry my sister has done this. If you are alright, I'm going to go speak to her."

After a quick nod from Bella Tanya was gone.

"What the hell happened? It's only the second day we've met them and you've managed to get into three fights."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I am but she snuck up on me and said this stuff and I got scared for you. I freaked out."

"Ya think? This has got to stop. The both of you have got to stop. I can't play babysitter and neither can Kate or Tanya."

"You're right. It won't happen again."

Leah looked genuinely upset and Bella believed her. Both of them wished this accident never happened in the first place.

* * *

"You said what? Oh do you really think she would let me bite her? Could you imagine the head rush, like damn!" Kate and Irina were chatting away as if nothing had happened when Tanya walked in.

"Irina why would you lie to Leah. She was one second from shifting. You could have hurt each other."

"Okay but we didn't and I was just messing with her. Her eye's blew up like balloons with just the mention of biting, it was hilarious. It was just a little fun Tanya, honest."

"The last thing we need is a giant wolf trying to tear you or this house apart. This will not happen again."

"Got it. Promise" Irina made the gesture of crossing her heart.

Tanya and Kate walked back to find Bella and Leah standing at the front door.

"We're going to grab some dinner" Bella said throwing her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to the door.

"Everything good?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Solid." Leah grunted before walking out.

"Leaving us so early?" Kate pouted, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist.

"I was thinking about coming back later maybe."

"Will your guard dog allow it?" Kate's remark earned her a gentle push from Bella who turned towards Tanya.

"Is that okay with the both of you? I feel like there's so much more to talk about or we could just hang out? Watch movies or something? Maybe a little Netflix and chill?"

"You want to hang out and watch movies? That's like a legit sleepover and not what I had in mind." Kate whined. This got Bella laughing, remembering her vampires may not know the connotation of the term.

"You're welcome to come over whenever, Bella."

With a smile Bella tightly hugged both Tanya and Kate and walked out to where Leah was waiting. They began walking into the trees.

"Netflix and chill… seriously?"

"I didn't exactly practice pickup lines for two vampires."

"Well you should work on your moves then."

"I've been trying to but I'm constantly interrupted." Bella gave a side glare to Leah.

"Whatever. Let's catch some dinner."

The both of them shifted and ran off.

* * *

Bella returned to the Denali's a few hours later with fresh clothes and a full stomach. Before she even reached the front porch Kate was by her side in an instant, "Okay I picked out my favorite movies but I figured you could pick yours out too and we can watch a few from both lists. Tanya doesn't have a favorite but I did pick out a few I know she enjoys." Bella furrowed her brow, "Uh yeah that sounds great Kate." Kate stepped in front of Bella effectively stopping her from walking forward, "You don't sound or look excited. Why not? You said Netflix right? Oh they have shows too! Did you mean you wanted to watch a TV show? We could totally do that!" Bella laughed and laughed even harder with Kate's confused look. "No Kate that sounds perfect, honestly. I think I just forgot I mentioned that." Kate looked relieved and started walking next to Bella again. They walked into the house and joined Tanya on a couch.

"Good hunt?" She asked.

"It was okay. Reindeer gets boring pretty quick."

"I think we all can agree on that. So it is to my understanding we will be watching movies."

"Yup. Kate said she already picked a few out. Why don't you put one on Kate, first choice?" Bella had to stifle a laugh at Kate's movie choice. It wasn't what she had expected but she couldn't say she was surprised. _Die Hard_ started playing as Bella wrapped her arm around Tanya and pulling the smaller woman into her "Great movie choice Kate."

"You should be saying that to Tanya, kitten. It's one she likes." Bella looked down at Tanya who wouldn't meet her eyes and snuggled more into Bella's side. Bella was sure if Tanya could blush she would be.

Halfway though the movie Tanya couldn't stop laughing from Kate and Bella's added commentary. She needed to take a moment though, being tucked against Bella and surrounded by her scent had her eyes darker than they should have been.

"Would you like something to drink or eat Bella?"

"Yeah can I have some water?"

"Absolutely" and then Tanya was gone.

"It nice seeing hearing her laugh so much" Kate said quietly already nuzzling the side of Bella's neck the instant she paused the movie.

"Mmm, I do like the sound a lot."

"I like your neck a lot."

"Water?"

Bella's eyes snapped open. She didn't even realize she had closed them. Kate had slowly back away and leaned back into the couch while Tanya took her spot next to Bella again and resumed the movie. She felt that both vampires at her sides were very stuff. Within minutes everything was back to how it was before and everyone was laughing again. Well into the third movie Bella had passed out. She had been lounging with her head in Tanya's lap and her legs strewn over Kate's thighs when she fell asleep.

"She's sleeping. Totally dead asleep" Kate said as she lifted Bella's leg and dropped it down without Bella stirring.

"We should let her sleep."

"On the couch?"

"I suppose not. We can move her to our bed."

Kate got up first and picked Bella up tossing her over her shoulder.

"Kate!" Tanya harshly whispered.

"Relax the kitten's passed out. Shifter's must sleep heavy or something."

Kate made her way upstairs with Tanya following and entered their room before turning around to face Tanya.

"Why are you laughing? Come on what's so funny?"

"Nothing. Put her in the bed and let's go."

Tanya quickly threw back the blankets and Kate put Bella in the bed. She pulled the blankets over her before stepping back. They looked at Bella for a moment before stepping out of the room, the door clicking quietly behind them.

"Why'd you block me early?"

"Seriously? We talked about this Kate. We should talk to Bella first. She's young."

"Yeah, a young adult who can make her own decisions. If I'm remembering correctly you almost jumped her yesterday so don't act like it's just me."

Tanya glared at Kate. She knew her mate was right.

"You have drool on your back."

Within an instant Kate was chasing Tanya through the house who was laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

All recognizable characters, etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 ** _2 Months Later_**

Bella moved swiftly as she ran through the trees with her eyes trained on her target in front of her. The only sound was the whipping of leaves and Bella's four paws thudding against the ground. Bella pushed herself harder, willing herself to catch her target that always seemed just out of reach. She was so focused on catching up that she never saw a figure running towards her right side until it was too late. Within moments the figure tackled Bella and both were rolling on the ground quickly. A loud crack could be heard and everything stopped. Bella was panting hard when she looked up to see what the sound was. Kate was pinned between the base of a tree and Bella's large panther body. Tanya appeared suddenly with a worried look on her face and bent down running a cold hand through Bella's fur, "I thought we agreed to go easy. Are you two okay?" Bella shifted back to her human form, shrinking in size and unpinning Kate. "I'm okay but I feel like a train hit me" Bella groaned still laying on the ground. Kate pulled herself from the tree that looked like it was about to fall any moment, "A mini fluffy monster truck just rammed me into a tree" Kate pouted. She lifted one side of her shirt up to reveal thin cracks in her skin already healing. "Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Tanya asked, her hand still on Bella. "Yeah I should heal up in a few. Give me a hand?" Tanya gingerly helped Bella up and turned her slightly to look at her bruised back that was already healing. "You almost caught me. If Kate didn't stop you, you would have."

For the past week they've been busy testing Bella's abilities in her cat form. So far she appeared to be slightly faster than Kate and Tanya when she pushed herself and just as lithe. Kate pulled Bella's back into her front and kissed her bare shoulder, "Sorry kitten." Tanya handed over a small bag that held a change of clothes for Bella who began to slip them on.

"Let's head back, I'm starving. I must have burned a million calories running around all morning."

"Now that you mention it I'm starving too and I can think of something _way_ more fun than running around to burn calories." Kate said.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for lunch but I guess I'm not opposed" Bella said while pretending to weigh her options. She knew she had their rapt attention with that when she looked between them innocently viewing Tanya and Kates dark eyes. Since waking up in her girlfriends bed getting intimate was Bella's new favorite activity. That morning two months was not Bella's first time, she did have a few girlfriends during her high school career and after a few small assurances to Tanya from Bella and some slight convincing from a wild eyed Kate they didn't leave the bed for two days aside from Bella eating.

"I'll tell you what, give me a ride back home and we'll go from there" Bella said as she tied up her hair and hopped on Tanya's back. It was a completely different feeling for Bella to move that fast as a human than when she ran while shifted and quite frankly it was a lot of fun.

* * *

They arrived back home and could here shouting coming from inside the house. Bella rolled her eyes but didn't get off Tanya, opting to cling to the other woman's back like a monkey. Tanya walked inside and followed the sounds of yelling to find Leah and Irina fighting in the living room. Of course Leah and Irina's fighting was a little different now than it was two months ago. They still screamed and pushed and riled each other up but the others no longer had to fear that someone would be seriously injured. It seemed this fight was over a videogame they had been playing together.

"It's a simple concept Leah! You hit the ball into the opponents net, not your own! Why is that so hard for you to grasp?"

"Simple concept? You're a stupid looking car running into a giant soccer ball! It's ridiculous!"

Before Irina could reply Tanya cleared her throat and two sets of angry eyes snapped to her. "Don't you two think you should take the screaming outside maybe?"

"Oh so it's okay for you three to scream in the house but not us? I see how it is." Irina fired back.

"Hey now, there's a big difference between screams of passion and screams of anger" Kate defended.

Bella let go of Tanya and started pulling her and Kate out of the living room before shouting "Have fun!" to Leah and Irina. She didn't want to get into an argument with the other two over something petty. Once they were out of the room Bella headed towards the kitchen to make herself some food. Tanya's cellphone started ringing so she excused herself and disappeared. When Bella and Kate got to the kitchen Bella started making her food while Kate sat up on the counter.

"I wonder when Carmen and Eleazar are coming back" Bella thought out loud.

"Dunno but probably not for another few weeks or so."

Bella hummed in response before moving around the kitchen gathering ingredients. Carmen and Eleazar left two weeks prior on a vacation to Spain and their presence was missed. Kate caught Bella between her legs when she passed and pulled Bella into her. Bella put her hands on the counter on either side of Kate thighs and stood up on her toes to give Kate a kiss. Once their lips touched Kate's legs tightened around Bella and pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened as Bella slid her hands around to Kate's backside and slightly squeezed. Kate was nibbling Bella's lip when Tanya slid up next to them.

"I hate to interrupt but that was Carlisle on the phone."

Bella pulled away from a pouting Kate and quickly kissed Tanya before going back to making lunch.

"Oh? What does he want now?" Kate asked with fake interest.

"He and his coven would like to come visit us soon to meet the new additions to our family."

"And I'm guessing you agreed?"

"I told him I would talk to everyone first before we agree. I'm a bit hesitant with some of the Cullen's around Bella and Leah."

"You don't trust them?" Bella asked as she sat down at the table to eat.

"It's more like I wouldn't be comfortable with them around. We should talk about it tonight with Leah and Irina before we make any decisions."

* * *

"I give up. This is a shit game anyways. Let's do something outside."

"It's not my fault you suck at video games. Want to spar? No biting though, you get dog drool all over me when you bite."

"Not a chance. Biting is my main attack."

They were almost outside when they heard the unfortunately familiar moans of the mated threesome. Irina was already used to it having lived with two couples for so long but it seemed to annoy Leah a bit.

"Again? They did it before they left this morning. You'd think you would see someone more often when you live with them but I'm questioning that logic."

"They'll come around eventually. This isn't even a lot if you can believe it."

"I can't" Leah deadpanned.

"Come on, shift and show me what you got."

They sparred for a while. This had become Leah and Irina's new routine since Carmen and Eleazar left for their trip. Leah had spent most of her time with Eleazar talking about many things as they formed something of a friendship while Carmen and Irina spent more time together. Both girls knew Carmen and Eleazar were just trying to keep them from fighting and it was working until they announced their much needed trip. Bella hadn't forgotten Leah but she did spend most of her time with her girlfriends and they in turn didn't spend as much time with Irina which left Leah and Irina to hang out with each other. They still fought but it was bickering more than anything. They sparred for what felt like hours when Kate interrupted them from the back deck.

"You guys want to take a break? Tanya wants to talk to everyone."

Irina let go of Leah and asked, "What's it about?"

"Our cousins."

Leah growled before shifting back, "The ones from Washington, the Cullen's?"

"Yeah so put some clothes on and meet us inside."

Irina was used to seeing the shifters naked considering it wasn't something they could control when they were shifting but that didn't stop her from looking over at Leah and shaking her head in distaste, "Animal" and running inside.

* * *

Tanya watched everyone get settled in the den as she stood off to the side. She was slightly worried about bringing more vampires into their little family even if it was for a short time. Leah seemed to be settling in and the last thing she wanted was to set back her progress. She walked to the head of the room and began,

"You all have heard that I've received a phone call from the Cullens. Carlisle has contacted us because he wishes for his coven to visit and meet Bella and Leah. Now I have not agreed to anything because I think this is something that should be discussed as a unit."

The second Tanya stopped talking everyone's voices filled the room. It seemed there were clashing opinions so Tanya threw her hands up to get everyone to stop speaking.

"Please one at time. Kate why don't you start?"

"It's no secret I find some of them a little freaky and that's saying something because come on, I get a little vampire freaky too but they just don't know how to turn it down a notch. But I do miss _some_ of them and it would be nice to see them again as long as they keep the other's in check."

"Okay, noted. Bella?"

"I guess I'm cool with it. I don't know them so I can't judge. Plus if things get bad we can just ask them to leave, right?"

"Yes we most certainly can."

"I want to see Rose," Irina cut in, "it would be great to at least see the Cullen's we like."

"But is it worth having to see the one's we don't?" Tanya questioned her.

"Yeah why not? Maybe some new drama would be good. I'm getting tired of teasing Leah all the time, I need someone new for a bit."

Leah scoffed, "I don't think they should come at all. The three of you said it yourselves, you don't like some of them so why let them come here?"

"It's not that we don't _like_ them-" "Except Edward" Kate and Irina said in unison. "We just haven't gotten along all too well with a few and there may be some slight trust issues." Tanya tried to explain.

"Yeah, Ed boy has been trying to steal Tanya from me since they day we all met. He claims Tanya and I 'Can't possibly be mates' because we're both women. Even after he read our minds he refused to believe and claimed he was Tanya's 'True mate'. What a load of shit."

"Wait back up… he can read minds? I'm definitely not okay with this guy." Leah said.

"I've had to listen to much worse homophobia in high school. If he can't mind his own business he can leave." Bella said looking between Kate and Tanya.

Kate chuckled deeply as she draped her arm around Bella, "It would be pretty fun to watch Bella tell him off."

"To get back to Leah's point, yes he can read minds but he claims he can't control it. He mostly just hears surface thoughts anyways and we can ask for him to not delve any deeper than that."

"Okay but what about the others?" Leah questioned Tanya.

"There is Alice and Jasper. Both have abilities as well."

"And both are just as intrusive as Edwards" Irina said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Alice has visions of the future. They are not always accurate though and not necessarily intrusive. Jasper can feel other's emotions and can alter them but I promise you he has never used his abilities on us." Tanya explained to Leah and Bella.

"Yeah so basically Alice doesn't shut the hell up. Like that girl can seriously yap for an eternity. You'll never hear Jasper speak though, he's a pretty quiet guy. The only thing I don't trust about him is his self-control." Kate elaborated for the shifters.

"So he'll attack us or something?" Leah questioned.

"I highly doubt it, as you know the wolf shifters do have a distinct smell and it's not very human like. My concern would be for Bella. She has a different scent and I'm not sure he's ever encountered it before unless in Forks."

"Oh so he'll attack me?"

"No, of course not Bella. We would never let that happen to you or Leah."

"And what about the others?" Leah asked Tanya with a furrowed brow.

"We have no issues with Carlisle and his wife Esme or Rosalie and Emmett. In fact Rosalie and Emmett have become close friends of ours over the years" Tanya answered Leah. "So, shall we take a vote?"

Everyone agreed except Leah who seemed to be on the fence. She didn't want to deal with any creepy or dangerous vampires but on the other she didn't want to risk her life or Bella's.

"Promise you guy's will keep them in check? I can't promise I won't rip some heads off if they don't behave."

"Don't worry pup, we got your back" Kate answered for everyone who agreed with nods.

"That settles it then. I'm sure Alice has seen our decision and we will see them in a few days time."

* * *

Later that evening Bella was lounging in bed with her head resting on Tanya's stomach. Kate had claimed earlier she needed to kick Irina's but in a game and headed downstairs so that left Tanya and Bella alone. Tanya was gently running fingers through Bella hair.

"There's no real need to worry about our visitor's. They are more of a nuisance than anything."

"I'm just worried about Leah. I don't want her shifting and hurting someone. You consider these people your cousins, they're your family."

"Cousins is just an umbrella term we use but I appreciate your concern. If any of them overstep their boundaries I will have them leave. In all honesty I'm only allowing this visit so soon because I do not wish to lose their alliance. With you and Leah both of our covens are of equal size and the largest aside from the Volturi. If anything were to happen it would be good to have them on our side."

Bella sat up and climbed up the bed so she was face to face with Tanya,

"You're a really good coven leader Tanya."

"Thank you Bella."

"And you're a great girlfriend."

"So you've told me."

"And you're an amazing kisser." Bella finished with a smile and Tanya laughed before pulling Bella down and kissed her.

They slowly kissed as Tanya returned her hands to Bella's hair, pulling her closer until their bodies were fully touching. Bella's tongue parted Tanya's lips and dipped into her mouth meeting hers. She slid one of her hands down to grip Tanya's hip before moving further down to her thigh, opening her leg slightly so she could straddle Tanya's other leg and push her own thigh against Tanya's center. They continued to move against one another as Bella moved her mouth down to Tanya's neck, kissing it before playfully biting it. Tanya let out a low moan but opened her eyes to watch Kate enter the room.

"You could have invited me" Kate said as she approached the bed.

Bella let go of Tanya's neck and sat up on her legs, still straddling her thigh and pulled Kate into a searing kiss that made the vampire stumbled. In an instant Bella was on her back and her shirt was pulled off. Kate was on top of her kissing Bella hard and she could feel her jeans being removed and hands running up her legs. Bella was purring with pleasure. Kate laid down next to Bella, her hands roaming over her torso and taking off Bella's bra. Bella looked down the bed to find Tanya gazing at her with dark eyes. She lifted her hips so Tanya could slide off her boy shorts then Tanya's hands were running up her thighs again. Bella laid back on the pillow and watched as Tanya's head dipped down between her legs and Kate's hands and mouth moved along her chest. It wasn't long before Bella was moaning in pleasure. A few minutes later she was coming down from her high when Kate said,

"The only downfall to your super human healing is I can't leave hickeys."

"How horrible that must be for you, a thousand year old vampire who can't leave hickeys."

"It's the thought that counts Kate" Tanya laughed as she kissed her.

The continued long into the night until Bella succumbed to sleep snuggled between Kate and Tanya who were content to lay there all night.

* * *

Today was the day the Cullen's were to arrive. Carlisle called Tanya that morning to let them know they would be there soon. All the women were ready for their guests arrival but Tanya found herself wishing Carmen and Eleazar were there as well. She wasn't fond of spending time making small talk with Carlisle and Esme so Carmen and Eleazar usually stepped in and kept them busy. This time it seemed she would have to listen to Esme brag about her 'children' and Carlisle talk about his self-control, it was all quite boring and not Tanya's cup of tea.

The three blonde vampires all agreed it would be best to not leave Bella or Leah alone with the Cullen's until they could be sure nothing would happen. Irina had told Leah to stick to her side since she would mostly be around Rosalie and Emmett, the two Cullen's least likely to cause any issues aside from Rosalie's snide comments. Leah was used to dealing with snide comments from a blonde vampire by now so she wasn't too worried. Even though everyone was prepared Tanya was still fluttering about the house straightening things that didn't need to be straightened or wiping away invisible dust.

"Is she always like this when people visit?" Bella asked Kate who was sitting next to her. She was sure she would get whiplash with how much Tanya was running back and forth.

"Sometimes. It's a nervous habit I guess."

"She doesn't need to be nervous, we've gone over everything a dozen times."

"Yeah but this is like vampire fidgeting. She'll stop when we can hear them coming."

Bella wasn't satisfied with that answer though, hating that Tanya was running all over the place. She stood up from the couch and stood in the middle of the room preparing to stop the speeding vampire. She caught her in her arms and held her still.

"You're giving me a headache with all your running. Sit with us?"

Tanya nodded her head a sat down between Bella and Kate but she still looked like she wanted to move the book on the coffee table an inch to the left.

Moments later Bella could here the pounding of footsteps in the snow a coming out of the tree line. She knew Tanya and Kate heard it too and Irina and Leah showed up in the doorway.

Irina asked, "Can we please do the cool coven power formation thing?"

"Oh my god yes! We have to do it. Hurry come on." Kate said excitedly.

They lined up outside quickly. Tanya was in front with Kate off behind her to her left and Bella behind her to her right. This continued with Leah behind Bella and Irina behind Kate forming an arrow.

"Okay everyone look badass" Kate whispered.

The Cullen's appeared twenty feet in front of them. Bella was able to tell them all apart thanks to Kate's descriptions of them. They all stood still like statues with their golden eyes staring at Bella and Leah. It was the most opportune time to have all hell break loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

All recognizable characters, etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N** _at the end of the chapter_

* * *

 _They all stood still like statues with their golden eyes staring at Bella and Leah. It was the most opportune time to have all hell break loose._

Edward was the first to move and was instantly followed by Tanya and Kate who were already watching him closely. Tanya and Kate crouched protectively in front of a freshly shifted Bella and watched as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle held Edward in place nearly five feet away. Irina was standing next to a shifted and unmoving Leah, mostly worried about the wolf's behavior but keeping an eye on the confrontation that was happening. She thought Leah would be on the attack by now, not standing still. Tanya was fuming and shaking with pure anger. She predicted Edward would be his usual asshole self but to attack Bella, _her_ Bella, was something she didn't think would actually happen. Tanya could practically hear the electricity crackling from Kate's hands and knew she felt the same way.

Everyone was silent with the exception of a few slipped growls and hisses. The look of concentration on Jasper's face and Edward's less rigid body was a sign his powers were working, but Edward's eyes were still pitch black and wild.

"Unhand me," he said through clenched teeth. Tanya and Kate growled more but Bella's own overpowered theirs. The only Cullen to let go was Carlisle. Jasper's ability was more effective by touch and Emmett didn't trust Edward to not attack again so they continued to grip both of Edward's arms.

"Why didn't you warn us, Alice?" Carlisle snapped.

"I didn't see anything. I _can't_ see anything. It's all muddled."

"Unhand me. Let me explain," Edward tried to convince his 'brothers'.

"If you let him go I'll shred you all to pieces," threatened Kate in a deep, low voice.

Edward jerked, trying to free his arms with no use. Emmett and Jasper pulled him backwards and away from the Denali's as he screamed, "She is my mate!"

"How dare you come here and attack my family and speak these lies!" Tanya yelled back furiously.

Edward smiled sickly, having read Tanya's thoughts.

"No not you, Tanya. Isabella. She is my mate. I can feel her calling to me," he said in a calm yet irritating voice.

"Get out. All of you. Leave our territory immediately."

"Tanya, please. I'm sure we can talk and figure all this out," Carlisle said with his hands raised in an innocent manner. If Bella was Edward's mate then Carlisle would do anything to help his 'son'.

Bella could not believe what was happening. She was warned of the Cullens' theatrics and Edward's childish games but this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever witnessed. She was angry, of course, but there was something nagging at the back of her thoughts. Leah was quiet, but Bella recognized the feeling anyway, and when Tanya demanded the Cullen's leave, Leah's panic was overpowering. Bella knew what had happened and quickly shifted back and grabbed Tanya and whispered, "They can't leave, Tanya. Leah imprinted."

Bella had whispered quietly, but the Denali's could still faintly hear her over the Cullen's arguing with each other. The only person to reply was Irina.

"What the hell, Leah!"

"I know you and Kate are pissed. I am too, but you can't make all of them leave. We can't do that to Leah," Bella continued whispering to Tanya. Tanya and Kate were silent. Neither of them wanted the Cullen's to stay after the stunt Edward just pulled, but Tanya could recognize that so far the other Cullen's were not a threat.

"Who has she imprinted on?" Tanya asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet."

Tanya shook her arms out and stood up straight again, looking every bit like the coven leader she was. She called out to Carlisle, "I need to have a word with you."

Carlisle walked forward with Esme behind him before Tanya said, "Only Carlisle."

Carlisle continued walking towards the Denali's by himself. He noticed Kate's protective stance in front of Bella, blocking most of her from his view, but snapped his eyes back to Tanya when Kate growled.

"Edward will be leaving," Tanya simply stated.

"Tanya, you know Edward gets very passionate an-"

"I said he will be leaving. What he has said and done is inexcusable and I will not tolerate it any longer. If you wish for him to remain whole I recommend he leaves."

"I understand what you are saying, but if Edward leaves, we all leave. We are a family and I will not have us be broken up or separated."

This is one of the things that annoyed Tanya the most about the Cullen's. Carlisle had a sick perception of what a family was. He changed almost everyone in his coven, creating his pseudo family and they all played their parts well. But Carlisle always had a soft spot for Edward. He always excused Edward's homophobic and anti-feminist rantings. Always claiming Edward was passionate, emotional and felt so deeply. That Edward was just a tortured soul with his rants on how all vampires were monsters. In all of Tanya's life she has never met anyone or anything as annoying as Edward.

"Edward can stay," Bella said.

"What? Hell no! He just tried to kill you, Bella," Kate said angrily.

Irina had ran and gotten some clothes for Bella who thanked her and got dressed. Bella was uncomfortable with the other vampires that kept glancing at her.

"Can I have a second with you guys?" Bella asked while walking towards the house with Tanya and Kate following her.

"Okay so that went badly but do you honestly think he could have hurt any of us? The other's don't seem like they would do that, they stopped him. We can't ruin this for Leah. This is a big moment for her, just as big as it was for us."

"But Bella, he tried to attack you. He's yelling this crap about you being his mate. You don't want to deal with him. We don't want to deal with him," Kate argued.

"I know what I want, Kate, and dealing with some asshole so Leah can figure this out and actually be happy is just that. You heard Carlisle, if Edward leaves they all leave."

"We don't know who she imprinted on. Whoever it was may want to stay regardless of what Carlisle wants."

"That may be true, Kate, but so far they haven't said anything," Tanya said.

"So what? We just let Dickward waltz into our home. He attacked you, Bella! Why are you ignoring that?"

Bella looked around and noticed some of the Cullen's looking their way at Kate's loud words.

"There's only thee vampires in their coven that aren't mated. I highly doubt it's Edward from his behavior, so that leaves Rosalie and Emmett. Neither of them have barely looked our way," Tanya pointed out.

Bella didn't answer and instead walked over to where Irina and Leah stood. She didn't even have to bend down to speak to the massive wolf, "Leah, come inside for a minute?"

Leah followed Bella and shifted before she slipped through the front door. Bella tossed some clothes to Leah who was surprisingly silent.

"Do you know what's going on?" Bella gently asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You're really quiet. I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before."

"Am I okay? No I'm not okay! I imprinted on a leach!"

"Whoa! I thought we were past this!"

"Maybe with Irina and the others but not _them_."

"Who did you imprint on, Leah?" Bella asked. She knew Leah didn't really mean the 'leach' comment. She was just overwhelmed.

Leah stared at Bella for a while. Bella went over to the window and looked out at the scene happening out front. Tanya was speaking to Carlisle again while both covens respectively kept their distance. Leah came and stood next to Bella, looking out the window with her.

"Who?"

Leah lifted her hand and stuck her finger to the window, pointing to one of the Cullen's.

"You're not actually mad, right?"

"No, but this is a shitty situation. Why can't it be like when you found Kate and Tanya?"

"It kind of is with the whole almost attack thing."

Leah side-eyed Bella, "You know what I mean."

"Let's head back outside and attempt to clean this mess up so you can talk to your imprint."

They walked back outside, but only a few vampires paid attention to them. They were all listening to Tanya and Carlisle speak.

"Edward will be on his best behavior. Jasper will help him."

"One more slip and you all leave."

"Of course, Tanya. Why don't we all head inside for a more comfortable meeting?"

Tanya was grinding her teeth in frustration. Carlisle was rubbing her the wrong way. She knew he was pushing for Edward to stay because of his outburst, claiming Bella was his mate. Carlisle would believe anything Edward said.

"Yes, you may all come in."

Tanya was angry and frustrated with having to appease the Cullen's but when she turned around and saw Bella and Leah, she knew it was worth it. She wasn't very close with Leah but she was a part of her coven just like the rest and she deserved her happiness too.

* * *

There was silence in the living room. Everyone was staring at each other and it was driving Bella mad.

"Sooo… that was a rough start. I'm Bella," Bella said awkwardly.

"Hello, Bella. Indeed it was, but please don't take that as a reflection of our family. This is my wife Esme and our children: Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. And you must be Leah. It's wonderful to meet the both of you."

Bella and Leah gave awkward smiles and head nods while Irina rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, Rose. You guys want to go into the den?" Irina asked.

Emmett quickly bounced up. "Definitely," he said, and followed Irina, Rosalie right behind them looking annoyed.

They turned the corner but Irina came back into the entry way, "Come on Leah. You can hang with us."

Leah looked unsure but got up and followed Irina anyways.

* * *

Leah listened as Irina caught up with Rosalie and Emmett. While Irina and Rosalie were deep in conversation Emmett easily spoke to Leah, "Irina said you guys play video games together. Wanna play?"

"Sure but it's not really my thing."

"Irina cheats-" "I do not!" "so it's no fun playing with her. I play fair and square though. Promise!"

Leah found it easy to talk to Emmett, but she was still tense. Some time passed while they played and made small talk when Irina said, "Okay my turn Leah. I need to kick this guys ass." Leah handed over her controller and stared at the TV, but wasn't watching it so she shifted her eyes. She could hear Irina and Emmett lightly insulting each other, but the only thing she was paying attention to was the vampire sitting across the room, somehow looking pissed off and indifferent at the same time. She knew the vampire was Rosalie from Kate's run down on the Cullen's the night before. If her blonde hair wasn't a dead giveaway it was her perfected resting bitch face. Leah wasn't intimidated by her like everyone had said she would be. No, Leah was entranced. She stared at Rosalie for what felt like an eternity, memorizing every aspect of her perfectly sculpted face. Her eyes traced Rosalie's jaw moving downwards to her neck. That's when Leah noticed the slightest movement from the vampire. Rosalie's eyes had shifted to look at her. Leah held her breath and retraced the path her eyes had taken, slowly meeting Rosalie's gaze. Neither hesitated in their movements, but Rosalie happened to be much faster, and before Leah could release her breath she was pinned down on the couch by cold lips against her own. The moment was over in an instant, and by the time Leah started breathing again Rosalie was on the other side of the room with dark, furious eyes.

Irina and Emmett were looking between the shifter and Rosalie, both shocked with their jaws slack.

"Wha-," Emmett started but was interrupted by Irina.

"You imprinted on Rosalie?!"

Leah didn't answer Irina due to her still shocked state from the kiss. She was slouched on the sofa with her fingers grazing her lips and her eyes still on Rosalie.

"I'm confused. Someone explain to me what's going on?"

"It seems the bitter wolf and conceited vampire have found eternal love. What a perfect match," Irina said, recovering from her shock with slight humor.

Emmett was still looking between Rosalie and Leah with a shocked and confused expression, so Irina clarified.

"Rosalie's mate is Leah. Got it?"

"Uhh, yeah. That's great news Rose!" Emmett said with excitement and walked over to hug his best friend, oblivious to Rosalie's glare. He stopped midway with the sound of growling coming from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Leah. Chill," Irina said to the now standing shifter.

She noticed the change in atmosphere and decided it was best if she and Emmett left. This was a little different than her sisters' and Bella's beginning relationship and she didn't want to cause any waves. She pulled a once again confused Emmett out of the room and set off to look for Tanya.

* * *

Vampires were dispersed throughout the house, but Tanya was alone in Eleazar's study. She had to get away from Carlisle's smug looks, and Eleazar's study was on the opposite side of the house. Tanya was talking fast and quiet into her cellphone, but she hung up when Irina walked in.

"That was Carmen. I asked her and Eleazar to cut their vacation short and fly back. They should be here within a day," Tanya explained.

"That's good. I also have some good news and I thought you'd like to hear it."

"Oh?"

"Leah imprinted on Rosalie and the feelings seem to be mutual…ish. I think. Rosalie looked angry. Well, she always looks angry so I guess that doesn't mean anything."

"Well that's a relief. I would have been okay with Emmett around all the time but at least we're all friends with Rose. Where are they now and have you told anyone else?"

"Just Emmett knows. We left them in the den."

"I'll let them tell the Cullen's themselves. Let's just get through today without any heads being ripped off."

"Hey, relax. You know Kate can easily stop Edward. Plus Bella and Leah are just as strong as us. I highly doubt anything else as dramatic as Edward's fit will happen today."

"I'm sorry. Carlisle seems to be getting on my nerves already."

"Yeah I can see that. He seems overly annoying this time so I can't blame you. Maybe now that we know it's Rosalie we can have them cut their visit short?"

"I don't know if it'll be that simple, but I like that plan."

* * *

"Your soul calls to me. Your heartbeat is the most beautiful music I have ever heard. You bring light into my dark life, Bella."

"Touching," Bella said absentmindedly while she continued to play with Kate's hair as they lounged out on the back deck.

Kate had wanted to go back outside. She told Bella she felt claustrophobic and needed some air, and she asked Bella to go with her. Edward had instantly followed them, and Bella was surprised by the lack of argument from her girlfriend.

"Isabell-"

"Bella."

"Isabella is such a beautiful name…" Edward continued to spew useless and unwanted crap to Bella, who was barely listening. Any time she looked towards him she noticed he was looking more and more frustrated.

"Stop!"

Bella jumped at Edward's outburst but Kate didn't flinch; instead she started smiling. Bella caught on to what Kate was doing. She was replaying their intimate moments they shared with each other and Tanya. Once Bella couldn't help but do the same as Kate and enjoy upsetting Edward.

Edward couldn't take anymore and jumped up and ran back inside, hoping to fill his head with something other than sexual thoughts. What he failed to realize and completely missed when they first arrived was that Rosalie had found her mate. He was bombarded with Rosalie and Leah's thoughts of their shared kiss and thoughts of what they had yet to share. He shouted in frustration and went to locate Carlisle. Edward was furious when he finally found Carlisle who (from Edward's eyes) was educating an ungrateful Tanya. He didn't wait for a lull in the conversation, instead he rudely interrupted them with another outburst.

"Not only have they stolen and brainwashed my Isabella but they have kidnapped Rosalie as well," Edward said with exasperation, pointing his finger at Tanya.

"What do you mean they've kidnapped Rosalie?"

"We did not kidnap anyone, Carlisle. I can assure you that."

"That filthy dog has violated Rosalie and it must be stopped!"

Before Tanya could argue anything, both Edward and Carlisle ran to the den. Everyone followed to see what the commotion was about.

"Rosalie, explain to me what is happening," Carlisle demanded.

"That's none of your business," she replied with anger. She gripped Leah and stood up, not liking the way her _family_ was looking at her and Leah.

"It is all of our business as a family. I demand you to tell me!"

The argument had barely begun and the Denali's were beyond annoyed. Tanya stepped through the crowd in the entry way and stood next to Rosalie. The rest of the Denali's followed suit.

"Carlisle, I have to ask you why you are really here. You were so persistent to visit and meet Bella and Leah, yet you've barely spoken to them," Tanya said.

"We've come here to reveal the truth!" Edward answered for Carlisle. "It's impossible for a vampire to have two mates, everyone knows that. You are so corrupt in your lesbian and succubus ways that you had to hypnotize these poor girls to stay with you, and now you've done it to our Rosalie too! I should have known there was no hope for you, Tanya, all those years you denied me. Now you deny me of my true mate, Isabella! I will have her."

"Shut the hell up, you dumbass. Do you hear yourself? You sound like a raging lunatic," Rosalie said, still furious at her supposed family.

"You're tearing this family apart. You and Emmett are meant to be together," Esme sobbed.

"Whoa, Esme. We've gone over this a bazillion times. Rose and I are just friends," Emmett defended for Rosalie and himself.

"Leah is my mate and I'll happily tear this fake family apart. You are all so delusional that you can't even see Edward has been controlling our lives for decades. I no longer want to be a part of it."

"That's it. We are leaving. Rosalie, you are coming home with us, and Bella, I'd advise you come too. It's impossible for there to be three mates together. Tanya and Kate are clearly lying to you. Edward must be your mate."

Carlisle, Edward and Esme all moved forward to retrieve Rosalie and Bella, but were outnumbered by Tanya, Kate, Irina and Leah who moved in front of them.

"Get out. This is inexcusable behavior from your coven and I should report you to the Volturi. I'd rather deal with them than you," Tanya growled.

"Or we could just rip their heads off. I'm always up for a good head-chucking competition."

"Now that you mention it Kate, that does sound pretty fun," Irina agreed.

Edward lost his patience and made a quick move to grab Bella, but he ended up in Kate's grip instead. He howled in pain from being electrocuted at full force and collapsed on the ground. Kate wiggled her fingers towards Carlisle and Esme in a threat. Jasper and Alice slowly approached to pick Edward up, who was still tensing from aftershocks, and brought him outside.

"You all will be dealt with soon enough," Carlisle threatened before he and Esme left.

Emmett was the last Cullen in the house. "I guess I should go, but I can call you, right Rose?"

"Of course, Emmett."

"Okay, cool. Nice seeing you guys again! Maybe I can sneak back up here for a longer visit, yeah?"

"You're always welcome here Emmett," Tanya said to him.

He waved and ran out, catching up with the other Cullen's. Everyone relaxed when they could no longer hear the other vampires.

"I'm starving," Bella said, and Leah nodded her head enthusiastically.

The vampires followed the shifters into the kitchen where they began cooking.

"So what now?" Irina questioned, regarding the whole fiasco that had just happened.

"First, welcome to our coven, Rose. Second, I need some time to process and recover from that circus," Tanya said, holding her hand to her head as if she had a headache.

"Yeah we should take it easy, right kitten?" Kate said while throwing a wink in Bella's direction who laughed.

"I can't say I'm too bummed being the only vampire here without a mate. It seems _way_ too dramatic for me."

"If you're lonely you can always come to our bed," Kate offered with a smile while pulling Irina into a side hug.

"As tempting as that is, I'd rather eat dog food. No offence, Leah."

"Hmm?" Leah didn't hear anything that was said except her name. She was too busy staring at Rosalie.

"Ugh. I'm going hunting and I'll make sure the Cullen's have left," Irina said before leaving the kitchen, not wanting to deal with Rosalie and Leah ogling each other. She was happy Leah found her imprint. She just hoped she could still pick on her a little; it was kind of her thing.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had my girlfriend review and edit it for me to catch any grammar/punctuation mistakes. Any feedback is welcome and I want to say thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

All recognizable characters, etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N** _at the end of the chapter_

* * *

 _2 Weeks Later_

"We need to get you more clothes. The both of you," Tanya said to Bella and Leah. The shifters were going through their clothes fairly quickly with impromptu shifts.

"We can handle it, babe. No worries," Bella said, quickly dismissing the subject. "What do you and Rosalie have planned today?" she directed towards Leah.

Kate caught on to Bella's brush off and interrupted Leah's reply, "Hold up. As much as I enjoy seeing you naked, you are running dangerously low on clothes. Plus my favorite plaid of yours got shredded so I think a shopping trip is needed."

"Leah and I will head into town and pick up some clothes. I don't want to turn this into a big deal or anything."

"I think what Bella is trying to say is we aren't fans of shopping," Leah elaborated. She was sitting in a kitchen chair with Rosalie sitting sideways on her lap with her arm wrapped around Leah's neck.

"One of the many reasons why I love you," Rosalie said to Leah before she leaned down to kiss her lips. Their relationship developed at a fast pace, faster than Bella's, Tanya's, and Kate's, but Leah had no complaints. It took no more than the first night Rosalie spent at the Denali's for either of them to really warm up to each other.

"Oh yeah, I hate shopping, doctors, décor, and music," Leah teased. Rosalie had an aversion to anything that reminded her of her old coven. She promised it would fade with time since she did enjoy quite a few of those things, it was just too soon.

"Well you two do what you like but I must point out your lack of payment methods. You're more than welcome to take my card," Tanya said with a pointed look at Bella.

"Listen to our sugar momma, kitten."

"But the lack of payment method is our payment method," Leah mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Which is exactly why I would like to go with you two. You are a part of this coven which means you have access to the finances. Neither of you have a reason to steal anything anymore. You're not on your own living in an abandoned cabin," Tanya said.

Leah and Bella looked at each other, Leah trying obviously to show her displeasure on going shopping but the face she was making made Bella laugh.

"Come on, Bella! Quit laughing. Let's be honest here, I have no issue taking your money, Tanya, but there's no fun in that," said Leah while she continued eating.

"Keep getting crumbs on me and there wont be any part of you left to have fun," Rosalie threatened before standing. "We will go into town and _I_ will pay for your clothing. Do you want to argue that?"

Leah and Rosalie were glaring at each other, neither backing down. These small arguments for power occurred often with the couple because both were headstrong and stubborn. Leah usually caved first under Rosalie's cold stare that was anything but when it was directed at her mate.

Leah eventually caved with a huff as she rolled her eyes, knowing it'd be worth it to please Rosalie in the long run. Plus she really did need some more clothes.

"Fine. But we're all going. If I have to go shopping Bella does too."

* * *

They were all piled into the Denali's SUV with Tanya driving, Rosalie in the passenger seat, and Kate sitting between Bella and Leah in the back. It was quiet with everyone lost in their own thoughts when Leah yelped. She started growling when she realized what happened and turned her attention towards Kate, "Did you really just shock me?"

"Oh please, it was a small zap you big baby."

"Shock me again and I'll rip your hands off."

"I happen to like Kate's hands so I'd appreciate if you didn't," Bella said looking past Kate to Leah.

"And I happen to like my girlfriend not angry so cut it out," Rosalie turned in her seat to glare at Kate. The last thing they needed was Leah to accidently shift in the vehicle. She may have complete control over her wolf, but she couldn't say the same for her temper.

Everyone settled back in their seats, and there was a new large gap between Kate and Leah now. Bella wasn't going to complain about being squished between her door and Kate. Instead she leaned her head on the taller woman's shoulders and grabbed one of Kate's hands to fidget with. She got lost in her thoughts again in no time.

It had been a few weeks since the Cullen's came to visit but it was still fresh in her mind. She didn't talk to Tanya or Kate much about Edward, but the more she thought about him the more bothered she became. She was honestly bothered by all the Cullen's aside from Rose but she didn't voice any of it. Leah was aware that Bella was a little intimidated by Rosalie – who wouldn't be when Rosalie had an ice cold stare? – but Leah promised that it was just how her face was and not to take it personally. Bella didn't, but she still avoided direct eye contact. When Bella looked out the window she saw they were on the outskirts of the town.

The group didn't have to worry about the vampires going to town thanks to Alaska's dark winters. There was some fussing from the shifters for having to bundle up in winter clothes to look slightly normal though.

"I know you two are uncomfortable so we will make the clothes shopping quick and painless, but we are here for other things as well so try not to get too cranky please?" Tanya spoke to the shifters before adding on quickly, "And no stealing. I don't care if you think it's fun or whatever. We don't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves than we already do."

Leah didn't reply. Instead she was pulled away from the group by Rosalie who headed off down the street, presumably to a clothing store. Bella shrugged her shoulders and followed in their direction, aware the town had limited stores and they'd end up in the same place anyways.

* * *

Shopping was uneventful with neither shifter wanting to model clothes for their vampires. Kate made an honest effort to get Bella into a changing room with the promise of fooling around, but a silent look from Tanya had her halting her advances. Right, no extra attention. Kate was positive Tanya wouldn't be able to resist the temptation anyways and three women in a small changing room would draw more looks than they'd like. She made a mental note to show her appreciation of Tanya's self-restraint when they were in a much more private setting. Preferably their bedroom.

Both groups were standing outside on the sidewalk when Rosalie said, "I saw what I wanted not far from where we parked. We'll meet at the car when we're done?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit," Kate said and turned to Bella, "See any places you're interested in?"

"I was thinking of going to that bookshop. I know Eleazar has a lot of books but they're mostly-"

"Boring, we know," Tanya laughed with understanding. "I promised to pick up something for Irina."

"And I want to go shopping for some stuff. See you guys in a bit," Kate said and walked away.

Tanya handed Bella some money, kissed her cheek and walked off, leaving Bella alone.

* * *

Tanya got what she needed and headed towards the bookstore to find Bella. She found her in the quiet shop perusing the shelves with a pile of books balancing in one arm. Tanya took a moment to watch Bella, who seemed in her own world; Tanya savored the way she looked in the old dusty bookstore.

"Maybe you should blink, or move. You're a little too obvious," Bella said quietly, turning her head to smile at Tanya.

She walked over to Bella, "Find anything good?" She read the titles in Bella's arm, "Ah, I really enjoyed these actually," pointing to _The Haunting of Hill House_ and _The Turn of the Screw._

"You like gothic lit?" Bella asked Tanya.

"Yes, it was fun reading how people portrayed vampires and it had drawn me into the genre."

They were talking in whispers now about books they've read, oblivious to the outside world. Bella loved having these small talks with Tanya. She was so knowledgeable but never flaunted it, always listening to Bella's opinions and never telling Bella she was wrong if they didn't agree on something.

This time Tanya found it hard to listen; instead her attention was on Bella's lips. She knew what she wanted and didn't hesitate to reach a hand up and grasp Bella's neck, pulling the taller girl down into a kiss. Bella reacted immediately and put her pile of books on a shelf without breaking contact. She grabbed Tanya's hips and turned them so Tanya's back was flush with the bookshelf. Bella relished the coolness of Tanya's skin under her fingers as slipped them just under the sides her of shirt. She was too hot in the heated bookstore with her jacket covering her normally hot body. It didn't help much that Tanya's body was cold; it just made Bella burn up with want the more she touched her.

Bella became impatient with the slow and lazy kissing so she moved her hands lower, firmly holding Tanya's behind and then pulled her upwards so Tanya was forced to wrap her legs around Bella. They were the same height now with Bella holding Tanya up and pinning her to the bookshelf again. Tanya slipped her tongue passed Bella's lips causing her girlfriend to purr and grind her hips against her center. Bella moved from Tanya's lips to her jaw, kissing and nipping under her ear then moving lower towards her collarbone. Even though Kate and Tanya opposed the classic vampire stereotypes they really did have a thing for necks and biting. Tanya grabbed Bella's hair with a fist and moaned loudly at a notably hard bite which in turn made Bella grind her hips against Tanya a bit too enthusiastically, causing some books to fall off the shelf. The sharp claps of the books hitting the floor brought Tanya back to her senses and she pulled Bella's mouth away from her neck and pushed against her to be let down.

It was silent in aside from Bella's hard breathing but the pounds of her racing heart and what Tanya assumed to be the young store clerks heart filled her ears. Tanya knew then that they were definitely not as quiet as she thought and that the clerk had heard them.

"We should clean these up and go. Don't forget to grab your books."

When they made it up to the counter to pay both women were very aware of the young clerks flushed face.

"Is th-this all?" She stuttered before clearing her throat and blushing more.

"Yes," was all that Tanya said as she left more than enough money on the counter, grabbed Bella and her books, and exited the store.

* * *

"What is that?" Bella asked with confusion, pointing to the rusted old car parked behind the SUV that Leah and Rosalie were casually leaning on.

"A pile of shit."

"This is a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28, but Kate is also correct. It's currently a pile of shit. I'm going to be fixing said pile of shit. Got a problem with that?" Rosalie said to Bella with an icy glare.

"Uh, nope. Not at all."

"Will it make it all the way home?" Tanya asked Rosalie.

"No, not all the way. I'm surprised to starts at all but it should make it out of town. I figured we'd have no problem carrying it ourselves after that. We didn't see anyone on our way down here."

"I volunteer Tan to help you," Kate said before hopping into the drivers seat of the SUV.

Before she could close the door Rosalie was standing in the space, "I thought you could help since you do owe me for that favor I did for you."

"Ugh, you're lucky I like you," Kate said before jumping out of the vehicle and getting into the other one, waiting for Rosalie.

"We'll meet you back home."

With that Tanya, Bella and Leah got in the SUV and pulled out into the street. They could easily hear Rosalie's _new_ car starting up and once they hit the town limits Bella and Leah looked out the back windshield to see the two vampires get out and lift up the car before running through the snow, taking a more direct route to the house.

The car ride was silent after that.

* * *

When Tanya pulled up to the house the shifters were bouncing to get out, claiming that they were starving. This had the vampire laughing. She knew they were far from starving but their rumbling stomachs were putting up a good argument. They jumped out before Tanya even came to a stop, and they ran into the house through the front door as she pulled into the garage where she saw the new addition. In the house everyone was in the kitchen; that seemed to be the common gathering place with how much the shifters ate. Eleazar and Leah were chatting away and Bella started helping Carmen cook. Tanya found Kate, Rosalie, and Irina at the kitchen table.

Tanya squeezed Irina's shoulder and dropped a bag in front of her before sitting down next to Kate.

"They had it? I'm honestly surprised they even have new stuff," Irina said with excitement as she took the item out of the bag. Tanya had gotten her the new game she wanted.

"I left all the bags next to the stairs. What did you get?" Tanya asked Kate.

"Maybe you'll find out tonight," Kate said with her usual flirtatious smirk but she dropped it. "Although you didn't behave in town so I don't know anymore. I could smell it on you, I still do."

"Please, we all can," Irina cut in.

"Am I sensing jealousy?" Tanya said to Kate with a playful smile.

"I may be a little bitter that you gave me that 'behave, Kate' look but then you went off and did the opposite."

"I promise to make it up to you."

The rest of the group sat down at the table and everyone chatted while the shifters ate. Eleazar cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention and began, "So as all of you know, I've been researching about shifters and vampires being mated. I couldn't find any documented cases but I did find some interesting information I'm sure you'd all love to hear. Shifters age according to their imprint and since technically vampires don't age, I doubt Bella or Leah will either. The only variance I can think of is Bella will continue to age until she's as old as Tanya or Kate was when they were changed. Leah is already older than Rosalie so I'm assuming she has stopped already." Eleazar looked around the table trying to gage everyone's reactions. He knew this could answer the question all the vampires had on their minds.

"So what you're saying is Bella will stay like this forever, like us?" Tanya asked hesitantly.

"With the information I found I don't see any reason why she wouldn't. Of course this theory will be tested in the years to come but I am confident in it."

"What if I bite her? Inject her with my venom? What would happen?"

"What is it with you and biting?" Irina asked.

"Seriously? Are you forgetting we're vampires? It's our thing."

"To answer your question, Kate, I'm not sure, but with shifters and their accelerated healing the venom wouldn't change them since it can't kill them to begin with. Of course I have no idea of the side effects if Bella's or Leah's body were to absorb the venom; it must go somewhere or somehow dissipate."

"We so need to try it. You could be like more super human than you are now," Kate said excitedly to Bella.

"Sorry, I'm still processing the whole not growing into an old lady thing. This is amazing news and it would make total sense."

Everyone started talking at once to each other, all excited with this news. Tanya felt relieved. She had been waiting over a thousand years for Bella and was already dreading the fast time of the average life cycle. This news assured her she would never have to lose her. Kate felt the same way. She never voiced it, not wanting to add to Tanya's concerns and wanting to enjoy the time they had.

Bella and Leah finished eating and cleaned up. When Leah turned around from the sink she didn't see Rosalie but realized she must have gone to the garage. Sure enough when Leah walked into the garage Rosalie was bent over looking inside the hood of the car. She had tied her hair up and put on one of Leah's plain fitted tank tops. She walked up behind the blonde and grabbed her by the waist, pulling Rosalie back into her.

"Is this why you wanted me to get new clothes? So you can wear my old ones?" Leah said as she kissed Rosalie's exposed neck.

"Mmm, maybe. Or maybe I'd prefer to dirty yours over mine."

"You know if you ever want help I'm open. Me and a friend from the rez used to rebuild stuff all the time."

"I'd like that," Rosalie said as she turned in Leah's arms to face her.

Leah let out a laugh before bringing up her thumb to rub at a small streak of grease on Rosalie's cheekbone that only smudged more. They laughed as Leah dipped her head to kiss Rosalie, both still smiling.

They kiss ended and Leah rested her forehead against Rosalie's, staring into her golden eyes.

"You're beautiful."

Rosalie smiled, "So you've said a thousand times already."

"I'd be crazy not to say it."

"I can agree with that."

Rosalie flipped their positions, forcing Leah sit on the edge of the car and brace herself by holding on to whatever was behind her so she wouldn't fall from the force. Rosalie straddled Leah's lap and grabbed her face as she roughly kissed her. This is how Rosalie liked her sex, Leah learned, a little rough and a lot of control. Leah was more than happy to give it to her, enjoying the dynamic herself.

Rosalie broke their kiss to pull off her tank top. Leah went to grab at her bra but saw that her hands were covered in grease.

"Hold on, my hands are dirty," she said as she went to get up to clean her hands. She didn't want to get any grease on Rosalie's porcelain white skin. Before she knew what was happening the car's hood was slammed shut and Rosalie was leaning on it, pulling Leah back into her. "You don't need to use your hands."

Rosalie moaned as Leah leaned in and left a trail of hot open mouthed kisses along her chest and the tops of her breasts that were still ensnared in her bra. She quickly undid her clasp and tossed the article across the garage. Leah's mouth moved lower and caught a hard nipple between her teeth. Rosalie threw her head back, enjoying the way Leah's tongue swirled around before moving to the other side. After going back and forth again she moved down, leaving a smoldering trail of kisses in her wake.

Rosalie watched Leah kneel down between her legs, hands restlessly flexing on either side of Rosalie on the hood. She undid the button and zipper on her jeans before lifting her hips up to slide them down. She kicked them off of her ankles but when she looked back at Leah she didn't look pleased.

"Take it all off."

"Then how am I supposed to tease you?"

"You're not. Take them off."

They stared into each other's dark eyes but Rosalie never gave up that easily. Leah didn't have the patience or control so she grabbed Rosalie's underwear and ripped them off in one swift movement, leaving small grease smudges on her thighs.

Leah growled deeply when Rosalie spread her legs in front of her. Her eyes were of raw hunger as she took all of Rosalie in. She dragged her eyes from the inside of her knees to her center then up to her face. Rosalie moaned at that look. She could feel her cold body heating up under Leah's burning gaze. She closed her eyes for a second to steady herself but snapped them open when she felt Leah's mouth against her core. Rosalie leaned back on one elbow and gripped the back of Leah's head with free hand, willing Leah even closer than she could possibly be.

Once Rosalie was close to reaching her peak she tightly wrapped her legs around Leah's head to ensure she wouldn't move as Rosalie began rocking against her mouth. Leah couldn't take it anymore. She moved her hands to Rosalie's hips, needing more contact. Rosalie dropped her elbow so she was laying flat against the hood when she felt tremors and arched her back as she reached for Leah's hands, "Fuck, Leah."

Leah barely heard her due to the thighs pressed against her ears. She didn't need to hear Rosalie to know that she was coming. The shaking thighs and erratic grinding was a dead giveaway.

Once Rosalie's legs loosened around Leah she slowly kissed her way back up and rested her face in the crook of her neck, breathing hard. Rosalie eventually pulled Leah's face up for a languid kiss, her legs loosely around Leah's thighs as she lay on top of her.

"I love you and I love that mouth."

"I recall you complaining about it dropping crumbs on you early."

This made Rosalie laugh and Leah kissed her again.

"I love you too, Rose. We should shower so we can continue this on a less hard, rusty surface."

"What makes you think there will be any continuation tonight, hmm?"

Leah got up and straightened out her hair before walking to the door leading inside, "You said it yourself. You love this mouth and we both know you can't resist my wild and uninhibited charms."

They both laughed and in an instant Rosalie was gone. When Leah walked through the door she shook her head with a smile at the faint sounds of a shower starting.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is 100% welcomed since this is my first fic and I love hearing what you guys think. Thank you for all of the favs, follows, and reviews!_


End file.
